Wikia's Confederations Cup 2017
The Wikia's Confederations Cup 2017 is an idea of Misterskin to make a Head Soccer version of the next great football tournament comming this summer: the 10th FIFA Confederations Cup, in Russia. Misterskin submit a poll on the forum to see if the community will be agreed to adapt a new major footbal competition on the wikia: the results made a majority of 4 "yes" against 0 "no". What is the "FIFA Confederations Cup"? The FIFA Confederations Cup is the second major footbal competition organized by the FIFA. It consist of "a little world cup" where all the 6 continental champions (Gold Cup for North America, Copa America for South America, Europe Cup for Europe, African Cup of Nations for Africa, Asian Cup of Nations for Asia and OFC Nations Cup for Oceania) with the actual World Champion (winner of the last FIFA World Cup), then the last place belong to the future organizer of the next FIFA World Cup, who started exactly 1 year after, the tournament is also played in the last country of the list, treated like "a general repetition for the organizer before the World Cup begin". The original tournament who inspired this event is played like "a little World Cup": Group Stage: the 8 countries are displayed in 2 groups of 4, each country played 1 time against all the others members of his group. The 2 best advance for Semi-Finals. Final Stage or Play-offs: Semi-Finals, then 3rd place and Final. How It Will Be Played On The Head Soccer Wikia? The event will be played like the real tournament but with some differences: *Each continent will have his own representant, non-countries included. *There will be no "organiser". *New Zealand is automatically qualified like the "World Champion", because is the winner of the last and 3rd Wikia's Head Cup. The tournament system's will be the same like explained before: a Group Stage and a Final Stage or Play-offs. The Tournament List of participants Before we can start the tournament, we need to choose which characters will represents their own "continents". New Zealand is already qualified. *World Champion: New Zealand *Africa: Egypt *Asia: Indonesia *Europe: France *Oceania: Fiji *North America: Honduras *South America: Ecuador *Non-Countries: WatermelBot Group Stage The group stage will be played on three days: 1st day (18-20 june), 2nd day (21-23 june), 3rd day (24-26 june). Group A Egypt 5-4 Honduras Ecuador 8-1 Fiji Egypt 5-2 Ecuador Honduras 7-1 Fiji Fiji 3-3 Egypt Honduras 3-3 Ecuador Group B New Zealand 9-0 WatermelBot Indonesia 2-7 France New Zealand 8-0 Indonesia WatermelBot 1-7 France France 3-3 New Zealand WatermelBot 5-1 Indonesia Semi-Finals (27-29 june) 3rd place (30 june-2 july) Egypt won the 3rd place! THE FINALE (30 june-2 july) FRANCE IS THE FIRST CHAMPION OF THE WIKIA'S CONFEDERATIONS CUP!!!! Stat Classment Top Scorer Trivia * New Zealand is the only character who represent a country who really participate in the real Confederations Cup (2017 in Russia) in the same time. * France is the first winner of the Wikia's Confederations Cup, like he did with the first Wikia's Head Cup, in 2014, where is become the first champion. * This title make France the only character who have won (or won in first) two Wikia's tournaments, Austria and New Zealand are the only others characters who have (only) won one tournament at this moment. Category:Ideas Category:General Ideas Category:Vote Category:Misterskin